This invention relates generally to the dispensing of frozen beverages, and more particularly to a portable frozen beverage dispenser which is particularly useful at concerts, sports events, and other large gatherings.
Frozen beverages are widely enjoyed by persons of all ages. As is well known, frozen beverages are not actually frozen, but instead comprise mixtures of crushed or shaved ice and a flavor-containing liquid. Non-alcoholic frozen beverages are dispensed at convenience stores and similar outlets with flavorings such as strawberry, lemon-lime, root beer, cola, etc. Frozen margaritas and similar alcohol containing frozen beverages are enjoyed by adults at bars and restaurants.
Frozen beverages are prepared in machines adapted to first mix the crushed or shaved ice and the flavor containing liquid and thereafter to prevent the flavor containing liquid from separating from the crushed or shaved ice. The machine further includes apparatus for dispensing the frozen beverage contained therein directly into a serving container such as a plastic cup, etc. The dispensing of frozen beverages directly from the mixing machine is satisfactory in the case of convenience stores and similar outlets, bars, restaurants, etc., where the rate of beverage consumption per unit of time is relatively small. However, in the case of concerts, sports events and other large gatherings, attempts to dispense frozen beverages from mixing machines result in long lines which in turn result in irritation on the part of beverage customers.
The foregoing problem can be remedied by providing a portable frozen beverage dispenser. In this manner frozen beverages can be served to customers without requiring the customers to go to the location of frozen beverage dispensing machines. However, prior to the present invention, attempts at providing a satisfactory portable frozen beverage dispenser have been unsuccessful.
For example, one attempt at providing the portable frozen beverage dispenser involved receiving the frozen beverage in a container, then attempting to dispense the frozen beverage from the bottom of the container under the action of gravity. Such a device does not operate satisfactorily because the flavor containing liquid drains from the ice leaving a flavorless clump of crushed or shaved ice in the bottom of the container. Another unsuccessful attempt involved locating an inflatable balloon within the frozen beverage receiving container in an attempt to force the frozen beverage therefrom under pressure.
The present invention comprises a portable frozen beverage dispenser which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a frozen beverage is received in the lower portion of a container and a piston is received in the upper portion of the container above the frozen beverage. Pressure is applied to the piston to force the frozen beverage out of the container without causing separation of the flavor containing liquid from the crushed or shaved ice. In this manner frozen beverages are dispensed from the portable frozen beverage dispenser of the present invention at the same quality level which characterizes the dispensing of frozen beverages directly from frozen beverage mixing machines.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, pressure is applied to the piston which forces the frozen beverage out of the container either pneumatically or mechanically. The container may be filled with the frozen beverage to be dispensed by removing the piston from the container, filling the container with the frozen beverage to be dispensed, then reinstalling the piston. Alternatively, the frozen beverage dispenser of the present invention may be provided with apparatus for receiving the frozen beverage to be dispensed directly from a frozen beverage mixing machine.
In use, the portable frozen beverage dispenser of the present invention is received in an insulated backpack. In this manner, the portable frozen beverage dispenser is easily transported to the attendees at concerts, sports events, and other large gatherings. This in turn facilitates the dispensing of frozen beverages directly to customers wishing to purchase the beverages without requiring the customers to visit the location of the frozen beverage mixing machines.